Cinderella Bella
by Twilight's good for the soul
Summary: Twilight version of the favorite fairy tale ExB 4ever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cinderella Bella:

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. This is my story.

When I was young I was a very happy child. I had everything anyone could ever want. But I didn't have a mother. She died during child birth, her name was Renee Swan. My father told me that he could see her in me every time he looked at me. He said that I looked just like her and he could see her soul in my eyes along with a large amount of maturity that he knew belonged to me. I loved my father, he was the most caring person on earth.

My father, Charlie Swan, although strict was much fun to be around. We would play games and fun activities whenever he was away from work or wasn't busy.

When I was a baby he discovered that I had trouble sleeping. I would either not fall asleep for hours or continually wake up during the night. My father, being the bright man that he was, came up with the idea of telling me stories at night to help me sleep better. The first time he tried it I slept like a rock. Ever since then he would always read to me at night or tell me a thrilling story.

One night he had to work late and wouldn't be able to make it home in time before I went to sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep without my story and even though one of my maids had offered, it was not the same without my father so I told her no.

I started to think that maybe I could get to sleep myself so I picked up the fantasy book my dad used and found I could read it quite easily to myself.

When he found out about it the next morning he was happily surprised and said he always knew I was a bright child.

I was twelve years old when my father remarried. He said I was becoming a young lady and therefore needed the guidance of a mother. Her name was Baroness Victoria and with her she brought her two daughters Lady Lauren and Lady Jessica.

I didn't mind them at first but I always got a bad feeling when I was around them. I would just shake it off and think nothing of it.

My father and I were extremely close, that is, until the accident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My father was coming home from the market when his carriage was seized by bandits They took all his valuables his horses and killed his men then they stabbed him.

They thought him dead and left. Somehow he was still alive and managed to find his way back to the manor. I saw him and ran to him as did the maids and servants that were outside.

We didn't reach him in time. He collapsed on to the dirt path and died.

That was the saddest day of my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that day Victoria revealed her true colors. Since no one could find my father's will she inherited everything.

She told me I was nothing but an inconvenience and forced me to give my room and belongings to her and daughters and had me move to the attic. I was no longer free in my own home, I was a servant.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXX

AN: story will get better. Edward in up coming chapters. ExB

PS: o.k. This is my third story and so far combining the two I have gotten a grand total of one review!!!!

Therefore I won't be updating this story till I get at least five reviews

So PLEASE review. Come on people throw me a bone!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yes I own (door breaks down, in come a group of men dressed in black all carrying machine guns)

" You were saying"

Disclaimer 2.0: I ooowwwwnnn nnnnnnnothinggg (cowers in seat) :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years later

BPOV:

I am currently 17 and these past 5 years have been the hardest of my life.

I have to do everything in the house, all the chores, all the cooking, and all the cleaning. Victoria fired all the servants a year after my father past away saying they made life too easy for me and that she had no need for them. But we all knew it was because of her money problems and she could no longer afford to have all the servants. The only ones she kept were the ones that stayed in the stable or guided her carriage because she said that if she had to put up with me being in her house she would not have me smelling to high heavens and stinking up the place.

She was more than happy to keep me there because now she could torment me with no one to try and stop her and since I was 'family' she didn't need to pay me for my work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are currently in the market with them shopping and throwing away money they don't have while I have to carry their bags.

"Isabella hurry up, we don't have all day to wait for you," my stepmother sneered. She knows I hate my full name and that's exactly why she always calls me it.

I sighed and started walking towards where they were, but being the klutz I am, I went too fast and smashed into someone. This caused me to fall backwards and in the process, spill everything I was carrying.

However, I never made contact with the ground and I was suddenly aware that there were two very strong, muscular arms supporting me.

I looked up into the face of my savior and my breath was caught in my throat. He was gorgeous. He had the face of an angel and the way his auburn locks hung over his forehead only accentuated his beauty. His most amazing feature, however, were his eyes. They were a piercing emerald green and as he gazed back into my dull brown ones I felt as if he was looking into my soul.

It took me a few seconds to realize he was talking to me.

"Miss, Miss, are you alright?" he asked anxiously. His voice sounded like velvet.

"Yes" I said blushing scarlet,"I'm alright."

He flashed me a crooked smile that caused my heart to flutter.

"Good, you gave quite a scare there for a second."

I blushed even deeper and looked down. I then realized his arms were still around my waist and we were standing in quite an awkward position. He realized it the same time I did and we both swiftly broke apart and stood up straight. I was gazing intently at the ground while stood apart a little awkwardly and I grew even more embarrassed because I missed his touch. I couldn't stand the silence and decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, I'm just such a klutz and I really should have been paying more attention…" I was rambling but he cut me off.

"There's no need to apologize, it's fine," he said as he flashed me another one of his perfect smiles. "Here, let me help you with your bags."

It hadn't registered in my mind until then that all the things my family bought were still strewn across the floor. "oh" I said as I bent down to help.

When everything was back in its place he helped me put them back in my arms. He offered to carry them but I declined, I didn't want my step mother to be even more upset so I needed to be on my way.

"Well, I must be on my way but, um, it was nice meeting you and...thank you for your assistance" I felt like so stupid saying this and I must have been as red as a tomato.

"you're very welcome," he said as he gazed deeply into my eyes.

I was finally able to make my legs move after a few seconds and walked away from this enticing stranger,

It wasn't until I had caught up with Victoria, Jessica, and Lauren that I realized I had never gotten his name and now I would probably never see him again.

DUN DUN DUUUNNN

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Can you guess who the stranger is?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok this time I will only ask for 3 reviews, please tell me what you think so far, also I need some input I whether I should do some of the story in EPOV, but I need to warn you it may not be the best.


	3. AN

Sorry ,

Sorry ,

I've been really busy lately with school and prom and studying so I haven't updated in a while.

But I will update soon and I am currently in the middle of writing chapter 3

Thanks


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I own nothing

BPOV:

When I got home that night I was still in a daze. Who was that magnificent creature?

It was strange… when he held me I felt something that I hadn't for a long time. I felt loved.

No, I must be imagining things, there's no way a god like him would be attracted to poor plain old me. But… that electric shock I felt when he touched me, that must mean something, or how I went weak in the knees at the sound of his voice, and his eyes, his deep, piercing eyes………..no, no, no this is idiotic, I'm just imagining things. He probably thought I was some strange girl who couldn't form coherent sentences.

Oh well, I'll probably never see him again anyway.

"Isabella!"

"Coming Stepmother."

"Now!"

I guess it's time to get back to my life.

EPOV:

(Before he meets Bella)

This can't be right. There has to be some law against it, it's not moral. They can't just keep throwing these stuck up girls in my face and expect me to marry one it's absurd! (Just had to put that there :) 

"Edward dear, would you please meet your father and I down in the Parlor."

"Coming mother."

As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps I could tell she was at it again

Well, that was…interesting. My mother's latest attempt was definitely a piece of work this one's name was Tanya. It makes me cringe even thinking about it.

I have to get out of here. It may not be proper for the crown Prince to sneak out but since when have I let rules stop me.

o.k. may not be my best chapter, but look at the bright side. I'm getting closer and closer to the really good parts and I will be writing up Edward and Bella's first encounter in EPOV.

Please keep the reviews coming. I can't believe I've already gotten TWENTY, you guys are awesome!


	5. ideas

Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever, truth is, I have writer's block and I'm kind of stuck

Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever, truth is, I have writer's block and I'm kind of stuck.

But, I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY! I hate it when authors just decide to stop writing and abandon a story, it's one of the main reasons I wanted to be an author in fanfiction.

I just need some helpful hints, if you've got 'em, to get my ideas going.

Thanks for the help, I'll update as soon as I can. :)


End file.
